Fallin Love Season 2 With You
by yeppo1004
Summary: Jungkook direkomendasikan oleh dosen di Universitasnya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul University. Tapi siapa sangka disana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat SMA dulu. Cinta pertama yang menyakitkan. Taekook, VKook, MphiKookie. FF Remake.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fallin Love Season 2 With You

Author : Yeppo1004

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Member BTS

Summary : Jungkook direkomendasikan oleh dosen di Universitasnya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul University. Tapi siapa sangka disana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat SMA dulu. Cinta pertama yang menyakitkan. Taekook, VKook, MphiKookie, MinYoon .BxB. Yaoi.

Warning : Fanfic Gaje. Tidak Sesuai EYD, dan mungkin pasaran.

Semoga Kalian Suka ^.^

Don't Be Silent Readers

Author POV

"Jungkook-ssi mulai MInggu depan kamu bukan mahasiswa disini lagi" ucap dosen yang bernama Yesung kepada namja manis yang duduk dihadapannya, Jeon Jungkook. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang dosen membuat Jungkook terkejut. Namja manis itu langsung menatap Yesung dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kenapa saem ? apakah saya melakukan kesalahan" tanya Jungkook pelan. Banyak pemikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Apakah dia dikeluarkan dari Universitas karna tidak pernah membayar uang semester, tapi dia kan mendapat beasiswa karna itu dia tidak membayar. Atau karna sikap dan nilai nilainya yang kurang, tapi Jungkook adalah siswa pendiam yang tidak banyak bicara dan juga nilai akademis dan non akademisnya semuanya mendapat Nilai A. Lalu apa salah Jungkook sampai diberhentikan dari Universitas ini.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas kedua tangannya berusaha menahan kegugupannya karna perkataan dosennya. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Jungkook, hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan gugup begitu, saya hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya Saya merekomendasikan mu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul University. Saya sudah melihat semua prestasi mu selama ini, Jungkook-ssi. Dan ada baiknya kamu melanjutkan pendidikan mu di sana"ucap Yesung masih dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung yang tersenyum kepadanya. Mata Jungkook yang bulat itu semakin membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Terkejut, tentu saja. Yah pasalnya Jungkook sudah mengabdikan diriya selama dua setengah tahun di BigHit University yang terletak di Busan ini. Dan tiba-tiba dia direkomendasikan oleh dosennya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Seoul University yang terletak di Seoul. Universitas yang telah banyak meluluskan mahasiswa mahasiswi terbaik. Dan juga Universitas yang jika kalian lulus dari sana langsung diterima diperusahaan terkenal.

Jungkook diam berfikir apakah dia harus menerima tawaran dari dosennya itu atau tidak. Ini adalah kesempatan langka baginya. Bahkan Jungkook tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dia akan lulus tes jika dia mendaftarkan dirinya diUniversitas tersebut saat SMA dulu sehingga dia lebih memilih kuliah di Universitas yang berada dikampung halamannya, Busan. Jungkook juga sudah sangat mencintai Universitasnya saat ini mengingat perjuangannya yang belajar mati matian demi mendapatkan beasiswa.

Jungkook juga memikirkan jarak dari Busan ke Seoul yang sangat jauh, dia tidak tega meninggalkan keluargaanya lagi.

"Apa kamu menerimanya. Jangan takut soal biaya, kamu sudah mendapatkan beasiswa disana sampai lulus kuliah" ucap Yesung melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam saja, yang berhasil menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

Jungkook menatap sang dosen "saya akan memikirkannya saem" ucap Jungkook akhirnya.

"baiklah, saya akan memberikan waktu selama tiga hari dan ini" ucap Yesung sambil memberikan sebuah map coklat,

Jungkook menerima map tersebut dan membukanya yang ternyata berisi formulir serta berkas yang harus di kumpulkan untuk melengkapi kepindahannya ke Seoul University.

"Jika kamu ingin melanjutkannya, kamu bisa mengisi formulir serta melengkapi berkas yang ada didalam map itu. Saya harap kamu mau menerimanya Jungkook-ssi. Kami sebenarnya merasa kehilangan jika harus meMIndahkan kamu ke sana karna kamu adalah mahasiswa yang cerdas tapi ini demi masa depanmu. Kecerdasaanmu harus dikembangkan agar semakin cerdas. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu" ucap Yesung akhirnnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya saem. Saya akan memikirkannya dan meminta persetujuan dari orang tua saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi" Jungkook membungkukkann badannya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Yesung.

...

Hembusan angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut yang hampir menutupi mata bulat seorang namja dengan tubuh yang berisi namun berwajah manis yang berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang Universitas barunya yang berada di Seoul. Gedung Universitas yang sangat besar serta halaman yang sangat luas. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat duduk di taman yang mengelilingi Universitasa tersebut sekedar membaca buku dan memainkan laptop, bermain dengan temannya, ada juga yang bemain alat musik dan bernyanyi. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum karna akhirnya dia berada di Universitas ternama berkat kerja kerasnya.

Ya, Jungkook menerima tawaran beasiswa dari dosennya walaupun sempat berdebat dengan Eommanya yang bersikeras menentang keputusan Jungkook untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul.

Flashback On

 _Ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Jeon terlihat tenang, hanya ada suara TV yang menampilkan drama yang melanjutkan episode barunya, Jeon Jungkook dan kedua orang tuanya terfokus menonton drama tersebut._

" _Eomma Appa, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" suara Jungkook sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya melihat kearahnya. TV yang tadinya menampilkn drama sekarang berganti dengan iklan. Jungkook mengambil remot tv yang berada di sebelah Appanya dan mengecilkan volumenya._

 _Jungkook duduk bersimpuh dihadapan orang tuanya yangn menatapnya bingung, menunggunya untuk bicara._

" _aku mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul University" ucap Jungkook ragu dan melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya. Appanya tersenyum menatapnya, bangga anak bungsunya karna mendapatt beasiswa di Universitas ternama. Sedangkan Eommanya hanya menatap Jungkook datar._

" _lalu" ucap sang Eomma dengan nada yang menusuk. Suasana menjadi tegang karna ucapan Eommanya._

" _aku ingin menerimanya Eomma Appa, bolehkan aku melanjutkan kuliah ku disana" Jungkook menunduk karna dia tau apa jawaban yang akan diberikan kedua orang tuanya._

" _apa setuju, tapi kau harus belajar dengan benar disana" ucapan sang ayah membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan mata yang berbinar cerah dia menatap pria yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga itu._

" _Eomma tidak setuju" satu kalimat dari sang Eomma mengahancurkan kebahagian Jungkook._

" _tapi ini impianku sejak lama Eomma. Aku akan belajar dengan giat. Aku janji" ucap Jungkook berusaha membujuk Eommanya._

" _tidak ada tapi tapian. Kau cukup kuliah disini saja." Ucap sang Eomma mutlak. Jungkook menatap sedih Eommanya dan beralih menatap Appanya untuk meMInta bantuan._

 _Appa Jungkook memeluk Eommanya yang sedang menahan amarah itu, mengelus punggung wanita yang dicintainya. "yeobo, biarkan saja Jungkook mengejar impiannya"_

" _tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian yang menimpanya 3 tahun lalu" bentak Eomma akhirrya, wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jungkook yang menunduk menahan air matanya. Jungkook kembali mengingat peristiwa yang berusaha dilupakannya itu. Dulu Jungkook diberi kepercayaan oleh kedua orang tuanya melanjutkan SMA di Seoul namun karna kesalahannya dia kembali ke Busan dan melanjutkan pedidikannya. Jungkook tau Eommanya trauma karna kesalahannya dimasa lalu dan itulah alasan kenapa Eommanya tidak memberikan izin untuknya. Eommanya hanya takut jika kejadian yang sama menimpa putra bungsunya._

" _yeobo jangan ungkit lagi kejadian itu. Lagipula itu sudah lama. sekarang Jungkook sudah besar dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Biarkan dia mandiri dan berkembang diluar sana" ucap sang Appa menenangkan. Eomma Jungkook hanya diam berusaha meredam amarahnya._

 _Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Eommanya. Air mata yang ditahannya keluar begitu saja. "Eomma mianhae. bisakah Eomma melupakan kejadian itu. Aku akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaan Eomma. Berikan aku kesempatan kedua, jujur saja ini adalah impianku sejak lama"_

 _Sang Eomma membalas pelukan anaknya yang menangis di pundaknya. Dia mengelus punggung sang anak. "baiklah, Eomma akan mengizinkan. Tapi jika kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama Eomma tidak akan segan segan membawamu dan mengunci mu didalam kamar selamanya"_

 _Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eommanya air matanya kembali megalir dipipi chubbynya. Sang Eomma mencubit hidup mancung anaknya dan menghapus air mata anakknya, memberikan senyum manis untuk anak bungsunnya_

" _ingat, jaga kepercayaan Eomma ya sayang. Dan juga ingatlah bahwa kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Arraseo"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Eommanya "Eomma saranghae"_

 _Sang Appa tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Diapun memeluk mereka berdua._

FlashBack Off

Jeon Jungkook keluar dari ruangan administrasi setelah mengurus berkas kepindahannya dan juga menanyakan mata kuliah serta meminta penjelasan tentang gedung fakultasnya.

Jeon Jungkook akan memulai semester 5 nya di Seoul University, namja yang memakai baju rajut putih yang menutupi lehernya itu mencari fakultas nya, Fakultas Sistem Informatika. Jungkook sangat menyukai yang namanya computer dan teknologi. Impiannya adalah bekerja di perusahaan asing yang membuat game dan aplikasi yang memudahkan pengguna computer. Seperti Microsoft Corporation. Jungkook juga pintar dalam olahraga dan bela diri.

Karna terlalu sibuk mencari kelasnya tanpa sengaja Jungkook menabrak seseorang membuat orang tersebut jatuh terduduk dihadapannya. Salahkan saja badan Jungkook yang hamper terdiri dari otot tersembunyi itu dan namja yang bertubuh kurus yang ditabraknya tadi.

Jungkook mengulurkkan tangannya dan membantu namja dengan rambut berwarna hitam gelap itu berdiri sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Namja kurus itu membersihkan celananya. Dan kemudian meleihat Jungkook, dia mengernyitkan alisnya merasa kenal dengan pemuda yang memiliki mata bulat, pipi yang chubby serta gigi kelinci yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambut kecoklatan dan tubuh yang besar itu membuarnya ragu untuk memanggil pemuda dihadapannya yang masih menundukkan kepala nya karna malu.

"Jeon Jungkook" ucapan dari pemuda kurus itu membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda bersurai hitam pekat dihadapanya.

"Yoongi Hyung"ucap Jungkook saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah MIn Yoongi senior sekaligus sahabatnya saat dia SMA di Seoul dulu. Sontak Yoongi langsung memeluk Jungkook erat dan dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Jungkook. Melepaskan kerinduan karna sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"kookie-ya apa kabar ? kemana saja kau selama ini. Menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun" ucap Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Jungkook tersenyum menatap Yoongi

"seperti yang kau lihat hyung, aku baik baik saja. Mianhae, aku sebenarnya pulang ke Busan karna alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, mianhae hyungie" Jungkook kembali memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku senang kau ada disini sekarang, ngomong ngomong karna sudah lama tidak bertemu kau agak gemukan ya Kook" ucap Yoongi saat pelukan itu telepas. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Yoongi

"aku tidak gemuk hyung, aku ini berotot dan juga tampan"

"apanya yang tampan, kamu itu imut dan manis kookie-ya" Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook. Dia akui Jungkook sekarang terlihat tampan dan mainly dibandingkan saat waktu SMA dulu. Tapi wajah imut Jungkook yang lebih mendominasi itu menutupi semua ketampanan dan kemainlyan Jungkook. Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"oh ya sedang apa kamu disini" tanya Yoongi, dia sudah melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Jungkook. Yoongi pensaran kenapa pemuda manis bergigi keinci itu ada disini, karna setahunya Jungkook bukanlah mahasiswa dikampus ini.

"mulai hari ini aku jadi mahasiswa dikampus ini"ucap Jungkook riang.

"bagaimana bisa" tanya Yoongi dengan tampang bingung. Jungkook yang melihat hyung kesayangnnya yang kebingungan mulai menceritakan kenapa dia bisa masuk di unversitas ini. dan Yoongi akhirnya mengerti. Kemudian mereka mencari kelas Jungkook setelah Jungkook menyeritakan kebingungannya mencari Fakultas yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu.

...

Musik mengalun indah didalam aula kampus Universitas ini. Malam ini adalah malam dimana pesta menyambut semester diadakan di Seoul University. Mahasiswa dan mahasiwi sudah memadati aula yang bisa dibilang luas itu.

Para mahasiswa mengenakan setelan jas dan para mahasiswi memakai gaun . Tapi yang menjadi kesan malam ini adalah semua orang yang menghadiri pesta itu memakai topeng. Tak terkecuali Jungkook dengan memakai kemja putih yang berkerut dibagian leher dengan dibalut jas hitam serta memakai topeng yang berwarna sama dengan jasnya yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Terlihat sedang mencari hyung kesayangannya, Yoongi, didalam aula yang sudah dipenuhi dengan ratusan manusia itu.

Sebenarnya Jungkook malas datang kepesta itu tapi karna Yoongi yang memaksa Jungkook untuk datang akhirnya Jungkook berada disini. Saat menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan jas biru gelap yang membalut tubuh kurusnya serta topeng yang memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang di yakini Jungkook adalah Yoongi sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda bersuarai silver yang asing baginya. Pasalanya Jungkook baru dua hari berada di Universitas ini jadi dia tidak mengenal orang-orang yang kuliah disini selain teman sekelasnya dan juga Yoongi.

Jungkook akhirnya menghampiri Yoongi dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan

"ah kookie, kapan kau datang" Tanya Yoongi dan langsung memeluk Jungkook. Membuat pemuda yang berada disebelahnya memasang wajah cemburu.

"baru saja" Jungkook melepas pelukan Yoongi dan menatap pemuda bersurai silver disebelah Yoongi.

"oh iya, perkenalkan ini tunangaku, namanya Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi saat melihat arah pandang Jungkook.

"aku Park Jimin, tunangannya Yoongi" ucap Jimin menekankan nada bicaranya saat menyebutkan Yoongi adalah tunangannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Jimin "Aku Jeon Jungkook, tanang saja JiMIn hyung aku tidak akan mengambil Yoongi hyung kok" ucap Jungkook tersenyum.

Yoongi dan JiMIn mengajak Jungkook untuk bergabung bersama anggota klub dance di uiversitas itu.

Mereka berbincang bincang sesekali mencicipi MInuman dan makannan yang sudah disediakan pihak kampus. Jungkook hanya berbicara seperlunya dan selebihnya menikmati hidangan, lumayan untuk mengisi perutnya yang belum di dimasukkan apapaun dari tadi pagi. Acara utama disi dengan kata sambutan dari direktur kampus dan juga rektor kampus. Setelah itu musik dansa mengalun indah didalam aula, mahasiswa dan mahasiwi mulai berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Termasuk Yoongi dengan JiMIn serta Jungkook yang berdansa dengan teman sekelasnya Yeogum. Pesta dansa dimulai dan setelah lima menit mereka saling bertukar pasangan.

Saat ini Jungkook sudah tidak berdansa dengan yeogum melainkan dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata setajam elang dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kananya yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng merah marunnya. Pemuda itu melingkarkan lengan kirinya dipinggang Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook menaruh tangannya kananya di bahu pemuda tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tangan yang bertaut. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdebar merasakan tangannya menyentuh tangan pemuda tersebut perasaan hanya menjalar di tubuhnya. Pandangannya terkunci saat mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata setajam elang pemuda itu. Sama halnya dengan pemuda bermata itu. Mereka saling berpandangan lama sampai akhirnya pasangan dansa harus berganti lagi dan membuat mereka memutuskan kontak mata itu.

Walaupun Jungkook berdansa dengan pemuda yanng lain lagi, tapi tatapannya masih melihat pemuda dengan topeng merah marun tadi. Mata itu kenapa mirip sekali dengan matanya. Apakah dia kuliah disini juga, semoga tidak Batin Jungkook.

Sementara itu

"Taehyung apa kau mengenal pemuda itu" ucap Hoseok pasangan dansa Taehyung sekarang yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu Taehyung. Taehyung melihat pemuda bertopeng hitam tadi yang juga sedang melihatnya dan kemudian Taehyung melihat Hoseok kembali.

"entahlah. Karna dia memakai topeng jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya" jawab Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya.

"tapi kulihat tadi tatapan kalian serius sekali seperti mengenal satu sama lain"

"sudah jangan dipikirkan"lanjut Taehyung. Namun Taehyung kembali melirik pemuda tersebut, mata dan wajah itu kenapa tidak asing bagiku. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, batin Taehyung.

Setelah pesta dansa selesai Taehyung langsung mencari keberadan pemuda dengan topeng hitam itu. Dia mencari keseluruh penjuru aula tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Jimin-ah. Apa kau melihat pemuda yang menggunkan topeng hitam " Taehyung bertanya kepada temannya JiMIn yang sedang asik bermesran dengan Yoongi. JiMIn menghela nafasnya dan menatap Taehyung tajam karna mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"ada banyak yang memakai topeng hitam dipesta ini" ucap JiMIn. Taehyung mengehela nafasnya kecewa. "tapi ada satu temanku yang memakai topeng warna itu" lanjut JiMIn yang langsung membuat mata Taehyung berbinar.

"dimana dia. Aku ingin melihanya" tanya Taehyung cepat

"dia baru saja pulang " ucapan JiMIn sukses membuat Taehyung kembali menghela nafasnya. Taehyung pun pamit dari hadapan JiMIn karna tidak mau mengganggu aktifitasnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap punggung Taehyung yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan dingin.

"ayo kita pulang JiMIn-ah" mood Yoongi tiba tiba berubah, membuat JiMIn bingung namun tetap mengikuti ajakan kekasihnya.

Saat sudah lima langkah meninggalkan JiMIn dan Yoongi, Taehyung teringat sesuatu. Dia lupa menanyakan nama teman JiMIn itu. Taehyung berbalik dan dia tidak melihat JiMIn disana. Taehyung akhirnya pulang berharap besok dia bertemu JiMIn untuk menanyakan pemuda itu.

...

Taehyung mendengus kesal mengacak rambut kecoklatannya, berjalan di lorong kampus dengan tas yang tersampir diilengan kananya menuju perpustakaan. Niatnya hari ini mencari pemuda dengan mata bulat serta gigi kelinci yang membuatnya penasaran semalaman harus ditunda. Karna lupa menyelsaikan tugas dari dosen paling killer di kampusnya yang harus dikumpulkan siang ini. Alhasil Taehyung pergi keperpustakaan kampus untuk mencari referensi untuk tugasnya.

Taehyung memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menyusuri rak-rak buku untuk mencari buku yang diinginkannya.

Disebrang rak yang berbeda dengan Taehyung , Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Taehyung lakukan.

Setelah 5 menit mencari akhirnya Jungkook mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya. Jungkook menarik buku itu keluar dari dalam rak namun sulit seperti ada yang menaha buku itu dari belakang.

Sementara itu Taehyung mendapatkan buku yang di carinya juga menarik buku itu tapi ada yang menarik buku itu terlebih dahulu. Taehyung yang merasa sangat membutuhkan buku tersebut sontak langsung menahannya agar tidak di ambil orang yang berada di depannya. Acara tarik menarik pun terjadi.

"permisi, bisakah kau mengalah, aku sangat membutuhkan buku ini" ucap Jungkook pelan, berharap orang didepannya mau mengalah.

"mmaaf , ttapi aku juga membutuhkan buku ini" ucap suara didepannya

Jungkook mendengus kesal dan melepaskan buku tersebut karna yang tidak mau mencari keributan. Taehyung menarik buku tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang berbaik hati mengalah untuknya.

Jungkook melihat seorang namja yang mengambil bukunya, namja itu tersenyum kearahnya dan mengguamkan terima kasih.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku bisa mencari buku yang lain" Jungkook melihat namja tersebut melalui celah rak yang kosong karna buku yang mereka perebutkan tadi sudah tidak ada disana. Mata Jungkook membulat tak percaya saat meihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya dengan mata setajam elang dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kananya, hidung mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir yang unik itu

"Taehyung" tanpa sadar kalimat itu terucapkan dengan sendirinya dari bibir Jungkook. Pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu pun sama terkejutnya melihat pemuda dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang terlihat dari bibir semerah cherry itu.

"Jeon Jungkook"

To Be Continued

Akhirnya Author Comebak lagi dengan cerita remake dari fanfic yg author buat dulu dengan judul yang sama. Setelah menghilang selama beberapa bulan karna kesibukan author. Ditambah lagi keyboard author yang rusak dan harus memakai alternative keyboard. Mungkin cerita ini pasaran dan sangat panjang diawal chapter. Tapi semoga kalan suka dan ini murni pemikiran author. Ini adalah fanfic pertama author yang bertema boys x boys. Jadi jangan heran banyak kata dan deskripsi yang salah. Review dan komennya jangan lupa ya ? author publish cerita ini di dan di wattpad. Jadi kalo kalian nemu fanfic yang sama berarti itu punya author.

Review dan komentar kalian adalah semangat untuk author.

Terima kasih

Yeppo1004


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya saat menyadari pria yang berada di sebrang rak ternyata adalah Jungkook, pemuda manis –menurut Taehyung- dengan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Jungkook. Namun pemuda itu sudah tidak ada disana.

Taehyung menyusuri rak rak buku berharap menemukan Jungkook mengingat perpustakaan yang luas. Tapi nihil, akhirnya dia keluar dari perpustakaan. dan mulai mencari Jungkook karna berfikir Jungkook pasti tidak jauh dari sana.

Taehyung berhenti di belakang halaman perpustakaan karna netranya tidak menemukan Jungkook. Aku yakin sekali itu Jungkook. Apakah dia kuliah disini, jika dia kuliah disini tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini. Pantas saja saat pesta dansa aku seperti mengenal pemuda bergigi kelinci dengan topeng hitam itu. Jadi itu Jungkook, dia tidak berubah, masih saja manis. Aku harus menemuinya, harus!, Batin Taehyung. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat dia bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook yang menghilang darinya dan membuatnya dihantui dengan penyesalan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Taehyung melihat jam tangannya, gawat setengah jam lagi pelajaran si dosen killer, rutuk Taehyung, pemuda bermata elang itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali keperpustakaan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu

Saat melihat Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya , Jungkook tersadar, dia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding belakang perpustakaan. Bisa dilihatnya Taehyung yang berlari mencarinya. Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat Taehyung menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat berharap Taehyung tidak menemukannya. Beruntug Taehyung tidak melihatnya dan masuk kembali keperpustakan, membut Jungkook bernafas lega. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan pergi dari sana sebelum Taehyung melihatnya.

'aish, kenapa dunia sempit sekali' rutuk Jungkook

Saat Jungkook memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Seoul dia melupakan satu hal, bahwa Taehyung juga berada dikota tersebut. Pemuda yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, yang berusaha dia lupakan, yang telah menaruh luka mendalam dihatinya. Dia sudah bejanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melenyapkan segala tentang Kim Taehyung dari kehidupannya.

Ketika semua tentang Kim Taehyung sudah lenyap dari hidupnya, kenapa tuhan mempertemukan mereka lagi.

Jungkook menyesal karna menerima tawaran dari dosen dikampusnya dulu, seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata eomma nya dan tetap tinggal di Busan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi dia harus menjalani semuanya.

"mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi" ucap Jungkook.

….

Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan perkuliahannya hari ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Dia sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya park Jimin, mereka akan menuju kantin karna panggilan alam dari cacing cacing di perut mereka.

Mereka sampai di kantin kampus, mendudukkan diri disana setelah memesan makanan. Taehyung dan Jimin makan tanpa pembicaraan apapun karna terlalu kelaparan (?).

"kau kenapa tae, dari tadi masang wajah galau" Tanya Jimin yang kemudian menyedot minumannya.

"aku tidak apa apa jim, aku hanya kesal saja karna jam kuliah dosen killer yang sangat lama itu" ucap Taehyung malas.

"jangan bohong, aku tau bukan itu alasanmu. Kau bisa cerita padaku tae"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, Jimin selalu tau jika taeyung sedang berbohong. Mereka sudah bersahabat saat sejak kecil, Bahkan sebelum Jimin mengenal pemuda semanis gula bernama min Yoongi. Karna mereka berasal dari daegu dan juga rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Dan kebetulan mereka sama sama melanjutan pendidikan di seoul. Mereka tinggal d apartemen yang sama tapi sekarang Jimin tinggal dengan Yoongi di apartemen Yoongi dan Taehyung pun pindah ke apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus. Jimin dan Yoongi bisa bersama sekarang pun karna ada campur tangan Taehyung yang menjodohkan mereka berdua saat SMA dulu.

"apa kau ingat dengan pacarku saat SMA dulu" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya

"yang mana, pacar mu kan banyak tae"

Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin, membuat yang dipukul meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya

"kenapa kau memukulku, yang aku bilang kan memang kenyataan" ucap Jimin disela ringisanya.

Taehyung menatap tajam kearah Jimin "maksud ku pemuda manis dengan gigi kelincinya itu"

Jimin terlihat berfikir dan kemudian "maksud mu Pemuda yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh hati dan membuatmu tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik lagi, siapa nama nya aku lupa"

"Jeon Jungkook" ucapan Taehyung pelan

Walaupun mereka tidak di satu SMA yang sama Jimin tau tentang pemuda yang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya itu karna Taehyung selalu menceritakan pemuda manis itu kepadanya. Jimin juga penasaran bagaimana rupa Jeon Jungkook karna Taehyung tida pernah membawanya keapartemen mereka dan menunjukkan fotonya, karna Taehyung takut jika Jimin akan menikungnya (?).

Namun sepertinya Jimin tidak asing mendengar nama Jeon Jungkook, Jimin mencoba mengingat kapan dia medengar nama itu. Ah Yoongi mengenalkannya pada Jimin saat pesta diaula kemarin malam. Tapi dia tidak jelas melihat wajahnya karna topeng menutupi wajah pemuda yang di kenalkan Jimin.

"lalu" Tanya Jimin penasaran

"aku bertemu dengannya tadi, tapi dia langsung pergi saat melihatku" Taehyung mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Jimin hanya diam, mengingat perkataan Yoongi semalam.

"Jimin-ah apakah Yoongi pernah memberitahumu jika Jungkook kuliah disini" Jimin tersentak

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, Yoongi tidak pernah membicarakannnya" ucap Jimin gugup. Taehyung menatap Jimin heran karna perubahan nada bicara Jimin.

"jim " baru saja Taehyung ingin berbicara tapi

Telpon Jimin berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, ah dari Yoongi ternyata. Dia langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut "aku sedang ada di kantin bersama Taehyung" "oh baiklah, nado saranghae" dan kemudian sambungan telpon terputus.

Taehyung menyeruput habis minumannya menunggu Jimin yang berbicara sambil senyum senyum. Pasti dari Yoongi, pikir Taehyung

"Jimin-ah, aku pulang dulu ya, aku lupa jika harus berbelanja hari ini" ucap Taehyung saat Jimin selesai menelpon

"cepat sekali, mau aku temani"

"tidak usah. Memangnya kau siap dibunuh Yoongi" Tanya Taehyung yang berdiri. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung.

"kau memang sahabat ku yang terbaik"

"ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, bye" Taehyung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya memandang punggung Taehyung sendu, mianhae Taehyung-ah.

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin memberi tahu Taehyung tentang Jungkook yang dia temui semalam. Tapi Yoongi melarang Jimin memberitahukannya kepada Taehyung dengan ancaman hubungan mereka berrakhir jika Jimin menceritakan kepada Taehyung perihal Jungkook. Yoongi juga sudah menceritkan semua tentang Jungkook padanya, dan alasan kenapa Yoongi bersikap dingin kepada Taehyung selama ini.

….

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya karna sesorang terus menekan bel rumahnya. Taehyung melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 7 malam.

Taehyung merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan kedepan pintu apartemennya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memencet bel apartemennya

"nuguseyo" Tanya Taehyung dan membuka pintu

"maaf menggangu, aku tetangga baru yang pindah di sebelah kamarmu. Ini makanan untukmu, sebagai perkenalan" ucap pemuda manis dengan baju kaos putih yang kebesaran dan celana pendek hitam. Menunduk malu didepan Taehyung sambil menyerahkan tempat makanan.

Taehyung terkejut namun senyum terukir dibibirnya. Tuhan memang baik kepadanya. Dia mengambil tempat makanan itu .

"gomawo, Jungkook-ah" ucap Taehyung. Pemuda yang ada dihadapanya mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut ternyata yang ada di hadapannya adalah Taehyung.

"aish" umpat Jungkook. Kemudian

Brak

Jungkook membanting pintu kamarnya, dia menuju dapur dan meminum air mineral yang ada didalam kulkas dengan rakus. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Apakah ini mimpi ? Jungkook mencubit kuat lengannya dan terasa sakit. Ini bukan mimpi, orang yang dilihatnya tadi benar Kim Taehyung. Jadi apartemennya dan apartemen Taehyung bersebelahan.

Ya tuhan kenapa hal ini harus terjadi. Dari sekian banyak orang yang tinggal di seoul korea selatan ini kenapa harus Kim Taehyung yang menjadi tetangganya.

….

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan ponselnya berbunyi, ah ternyata alarm. Jungkook berjalan kearah kamar mandi membasuh wajahnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit karna bengkak dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Semalaman Jungkook tidak bisa tidur karna Taehyung.

Ya Jeon Jungkook sadarlah, Taehyung itu hanya masa lalu. Dan kau tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi untuknya. ingat tujuanmu datang kesini. Kau sudah dewasa. Monolog Jungkook kepada pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin.

Jungkook kemudian membersihkan dirinya setelah itu membuat sarapan karna perutnya keroncongan.

Jungkook melihat penampilannya, kaus putih yang sedikit kebesarann tapi masih mampu menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang dibalut jaket bomber berwarna merah marun –pakaian Jungkook pas di not today-. Jungkook terlihat mainly dan tampan, apalagi dengan otot yang terbentuk di badannyaa. Dia lebih cocok menjadi seme dibandingkan uke.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya. Dia berjalan membuka pintu rumahnya, dan kembali menguncinya ketika dia sudah keluar dari sana.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan melihat Taehyung berdiri disamping pintu apartemennya. Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Jungkook-ah. Lama tidak bertemu ya" ucap Taehyung yang menyusul Jungkook dan mencoba berjalan di samping pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Taehyung melihat Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook berubah drastis, wajahnya yang dulunya imut dan menggemaskan terlihat lebih mainly walaupun masih tetap manis, badannya yang dulunya kecil sekarang sudah dipenuhi otot otot yang kencang, bahkan tinggi Jungkook hampir menyamai diriya. Pikir Taehyung. Taehyung terseyum kagum, Jungkook benar benar tumbuh dewasa setelah terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Sementara Jungkook hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Taehyung ada disamping nya dan terus menatapnya.

"kau sudah tumbuh dewasa Jungkook-ah"

"apa yang kau lakukan selama ini"

"kenapa tiba tiba menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun"

Jungkook masih menghiraukannya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memasangkan benda yang di sebut earphone itu di kedua telinganya dan memutar lagu kesukaannya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya melihat Jungkook dia sadar jika pemuda itu tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

Alhasil Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook mmembuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menoleh padanya. Jungkook menaatap Taehyung tajam. Tapi Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya, dia melepas earphone yang ada di telinga Jungkook.

"ya Jeon Jungkook. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Bisakah kau mengargai keberadaanku" ucap Taehyung,

Jungkook tersenyum sinis dan mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Taehyung membuat Taehyung gugup dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia dapat merasakan wangi sabun yang menguar di tubuh Jungkook .

"maaf. Tapi aku tidak mau berbicara padamu Taehyung-ssi dan aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu ada, bertemu denganmu adalah hal paling sial yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku. jadi jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Atau aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Kau mengerti" bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung terpaku mendengar kata kata Jungkook. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Hatinya bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum, sakit tapi tak berdarah. Dia menatap Jungkook sendu, mianhae Jungkook-ah, kau pasti sangat sakit hati dengan ku. Taehyung sadar, bukan hanya fisik Jungkook yang berubah tetapi hati dan sikapnya pun berubah. Dan itu semua karnanya

…

Jungkook berusaha keras menahan airmatanya, setelah dia meninggalkan Taehyung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia juga tidak sadar jika dia bisa mengucapkan kata kata seperti itu ke Taehyung. Dia juga sempat melihat wajah Taehyung yang terkejut akibat perkataannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya. Ya inilah yang harus dia lakukan, membasmi Taehyung dari hidupnya.

Jungkook masuk ke kelas nya dan mengambil duduk di bangku yang berada di sudut kelas. Pelajaran 15 menit lagi dimulai, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berbondong bonding memasuki kelas tak terkecuali pemuda yang baru saja merusak moodnya hari ini.

Dia menatap malas kearah Taehyung yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook baru saja ingin pindah tapi dosen sudah masuk dan mengurungkan niat Jungkook.

Perkuliahan berjalan lancar, Jungkook memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan sekaligus mencatat apa yang di jelaskan oleh dosennya, dan menghiraukan Taehyung yang hanya memandanginya selama 4 jam perkuliahan. Bayangkan saja 4 jam dihabiskan Taehyung hanya untuk memperhatikan Jungkook, dia sangat kagum kepada Jungkook yang terlihat manis ketika belajar mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Perkuliahan akhirnya selesai. Jungkook merapikan laptop dan peralatan tulisnya. Dan bermaksud keluar dari kelas namun terhalang oleh tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas

"ada apa lagi" ucap Jungkook. Memasang wajah dingin padahal hatinya berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"bisakah kita bicara satu kali saja, setelah itu aku akan menjauh" ucap Taehyung memohon sambil memegang tangan Jungkook. Jungkook menyentak tangan Taehyung .

"tidak ada lagi yang harus di bicarakan. Awas" Jungkook menabrak bahu Taehyung saat melewati pemuda tan itu.

…

Saat ini Jungkook sedang duduk ditaman kampus menunggu sahabatnya, Yoongi . Mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya, menikmati angin yang meniup tubuhya sembari memejamkan mata. Mengingat kejadian hari ini, Kim Taehyung sialan, batin Jungkook.

Merasa ada seseorang duduk disampingnnya Jungkook membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Yoongi duduk dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Hyung kenapa ?" tanya Jungkook membuka haedphone dari telingannya. Yoongi menatap wajah Jungkook serius. Jungkook yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menatap Yoongi dengan tampang mengapa dengan wajahku.

"kook-ah apa kau tahu bahwa Taehyung kuliah disini" perkataan Yoongi membuat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Saat SMA Yoongi tau hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung, tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa putus dan tiba-tiba Jungkook menghilang. Itu juga yang membuat Yoongi menjadi dingin ke Taehyung. Dia berfikir karna Taehyung Jungkook menghilang.

"aku tau. Kami bertemu di perpustakan sebulan lalu" ucap Jungkook menngingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya diam, cepat atau lambat Jungkook pasti akan bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu ku jika Taehyung kuliah disini"

"mianhae Jungkook-ah, aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu tapi aku takut itu akan menjadi beban untukmu"

"tidak apa apa hyung, lagipula aku sudah bertemu dengannya"

Yoongi menghela nafas lega dan menatap Jungkook, angin kembali bertiup menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Jungkook benar benar sudah dewasa, pikir Yoongi.

"dunia ini sempit ya hyung. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku benci dan ingin aku buang jauh jauh dari hidupku. Aku bahkan tidak tau jika dia tinggal disebelah apartemen ku" ucaap Jungkook pelan. Yoongi memeluk Jungkook memberikan kekuatan agar pemuda bergigi kelinci itu kuat menjalani hidupnya.

"mianhae Jungkook-ah. Bukan maksudku mengungkit masa lalu. Tapi aku penasaran mengapa kalian dulu putus dan kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku" tanya Yoongi . Menatap wajah Jungkook ingin melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, berikir apakah dia harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnnya kan cerita padanya, lagi pula dia sahabat sekaligus hyung yang dapat di percaya, dan juga aku sudah lelah memendam rasa sakit ini sendiri, pikir Jungkook

"tapi jangan ceritakan ini kepada orang lain" Jungkook menatap Yoongi serius.

"baiklah" Yoongi mengangguk dan menatap Jungkook tak kalah serius

"sebenarnya…."

Flashback on

TBC

Sengaja di TBC-in biar pada penasaran. Untuk yang udah review dan ngikutin cerita author, gomawo. Ikuti terus cerita author yang penuh dengan basa basi disana sini ya. Kalo author updatenya lama itu karna author banyak kerjaan. Jadi tunggu author ya

Chapter depan bakalan jadi flash back tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung di masa lalu.

Cie yang gak bisa nonton konser BTS di ICE BSD and streaming. Berarti nasib kita sama.

 **Kyunie** **:** gomawo udah review, ini udah lanjut. Ada apa kookie sama tae aka terjawab di chapter selanjutnya

 **BeauAnn** : gomawo udah review. Ini udah lanjut. Author juga ngerasa ini kecepetan. Author udah lama gak buat fanfic jadi gak tau lagi istilah panggilan di kampus. Mianhae reader. Dan makasih untuk saranya.

 **CaratARMYmonbebe** : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah review

 **LittleOoh** : ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review


	3. Chapter 3

FlashBack On

Semilir angin berhembus di awal bulan September menerbangkan daun ginko yang perlahan lepas dari pohonnya. Dua anak adam sedang menikmati jalan jalan mereka di musim gugur yang indah ini. Saling berpegangan tangan dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir masing-masing.

"apa kau senang bunny" ucap pemuda tampan dengan mata elangnya menatap pemuda mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

"ne, hyung. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih hyung, saranghae" ucap pemuda mungil itu, mata bulatnya berbinar menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Gigi kelincinya terlihat, menambah kesan manis dan imut secara bersamaan. Membuat Taehyung –pemuda bermata elang itu- tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi JungKook.

"nado saranghae" Taehyung memeluk JungKook erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yang dilindunginya segenap hatinya. Taehyung mengecup kening JungKook kemudian turun kehidung mancung pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. JungKook hanya memejamkan matanya ketika bibir tebal Taehyung bersentuhan dengan bibir tipisnya. Melumatnya lembut, menyalurkan rasa cintanya. JungKook meremas dada Taehyung menikmati ciuman nan memabukkan yang mampu membuat dadanya berdebar setiap saat.

Hari ini Taehyung dan JungKook merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 7 bulan yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun JungKook yang ke 17 tahun. Taehyung mengajak JungKook mengunjungi lotte world dan mencoba berbagai macam wahana permainan disana. Mereka juga membeli permen kapas dan juga makan eskrim.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan untukmu bunny" ucap Taehyung setelah melepas ciumannya. Dan kemudian menarik JungKook ketempat yang telah disiapkan olehnya. JungKook yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti kemana Taehyung akan membawanya.

JungKook sangat senang mengingat dia dan Taehyung bisa bertahan lama menjalin hubungan walaupun baru 7 bulan. Baginya itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan bisa berpacaran dengan Taehyung yang notabane nya adalah siswa terkenal tampan dan playboy yang sering berganti pacar tidak sampai seminggu.

Memutar kembali kejadian dimana Taehyung mendekatinya saat masa orientasi siswa dulu, yang ditolak mentah mentah oleh JungKook karna berita jika Taehyung itu playboy. Tapi Taehyung tetap saja meyakinkan JungKook bahwa JungKook adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Setelah 2 bulan perjuangan Taehyung akhirnya JungKook menerimanya menjadi kekasih. Mereka mengahabiskan waktu bersama, belajar bersama, bermain bersama. Mereka banyak memiliki kesamaan yang membuat mereka jarang bertengkar. Taehyung adalah orang yang mengajarkan apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Taehyung sangat romatis dan menjaga perkataannya bahwa dia hanya mencintai JungKook. Melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa. Yang mampu Membuat JungKookk selalu jatuh cinta padanya setiap harinya. Dialah Kim Taehyung cinta pertamanya.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan JungKook. Mereka sampai di depan apartemen JungKook. Pemuda manis itu melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun Taehyung hanya membalas dengan mengikatkan sebuah kain hitam di mata JungKook.

"kau tidak boleh melepasnya sebelum aku memintamu melepaskannya"

JungKook hanya mengangguk walaupun tidak mengerti. Taehyung membuka pintu apartemen JungKook dan menuntun kekasihnya memasuki apartemen itu. Saat sudah berada di depan kamar JungKook. Taehyung melepas pegangannya dan berjalan menjauhi JungKook.

"hyung, kau dimana jangan menakutiku"

"sekarang bukalah ikatannya bunny"

JungKook perlahan melepas ikatannya, "woah" ucap JungKook dengan wajah kagumnya. Kamarnya yang gelap hanya diterangi cahaya dengan bintang bintang yang berasal dari lampu hiasan disamping meja belajarnya. Taehyung berdiri disana tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi JungKook.

Perlahan dia mendekati JungKook yang hanya menutup mulutnya memandangi ruangan yang digunakannya untuk tidur itu telah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang indah seakan akan mereka sedang berada di pantai dengan banyak bintang diatasnya.

Taehyung menuntun JungKook memasuki kamarnya, mata JungKook masih memperhatikan kamarnya dengan pandangan berbinar kagum.

"kejutan, maaf hyung belum bisa memenuhi keinginanmu dan hanya bisa menyiapkan ini untuk ulang tahunmu bunny" ucap Taehyung. Mengingat keingian JungKook yang ingin berjalan jalan di pantai sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

JungKook menatap Taehyung yang hanya menundukan wajahnya

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung. Bagiku seorang Kim Taehyung adalah hadiah paling berharga yang pernah aku terima selama 17 tahun dihidupku. Terima kasih karna hyung telah menyiapkan ini semua untukku, ini sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya" ucap JungKook bahagia memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Taehyung. Taehyung membalas pelukan JungKook, senyum terukir di bibir pemuda bermata elang itu.

JungKook melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Taehyung "terima kasih atas semuanya hyung, terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku, terima kasih selalu ada disampingku saat senang maupun sedih, terima kasih karna telah menjagaku, dan terima kasih karna telah mencintaiku setulus hati. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap JungKook tulus. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar begitu saja. Bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata kebahagiaan. Bahagia karna mempunyai Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung tersenyum menghapus air mata JungKook "hyung juga berterima kasih karna mau menerima pemuda playboy ini menjadi kekasihmu, hyung janji akan selalu ada disampingmu, melindungimu, mencintaimu sepenuh hati daan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jeon JungKook saranghae"

Kemudian Taehyung menyaukan bibir mereka melumatnya lembut menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. JungKook membalasnya mengulum bibir tebal Taehyung. memberi akses kepada pemuda itu untuk menjelajah kedalam rongga mulutnya. Jantung keduanya berdebar, perasaan hangat mengalir di dalam dada mereka. Taehyung menekan tengkuk JungKook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"eungh" lenguhan JungKook terdengar di telinga Taehyung, membangkitkan sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Taehyung. Ditambah suasana kamar yang gelap membuat Taehyung semakin kehilangan kesadaran.

Lumatan yang sebelumnya lembut itu menjadi kasar dan penuh nafsu. Taehyung membanting tubuh JungKook ke kasur dan menindihnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

JungKook yang mulai kehabisan nafas, langsung memukul-mukul dada Taehyung. Dia segera meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya saat Taehyung melepas ciuman mereka. Namun Taehyung kembali menyesap bibir tipis JungKook, tangannya memasuki kaos putih yang digunakan JungKook meraba perut datar JungKook. Menggesekkan area privat mereka, membuat jungkook terkejut namun membiarkannya. Ciuman Taehyung turun ke leher putih JungKook. Menyesap kulit putih itu memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. JungKook memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung, memberikan akses untuk Taehyung menyesap lehernya.

Taehyung menatap JungKook "bolehkah" ucap Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. JungKook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung kembali memagut bibir JungKook. Suasana temaram yang dipenuhi bintang bintang menjadi saksi tubuh kedua pemuda itu bersatu dengan desahan dan kata cinta yang tiada hentinya terucap dari bibir mereka. Merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan. Deru nafas yang bersaut sautan membuat mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

JungKook terlalu terhanyut akan sentuhan Taehyung seakan lupa fakta penting tentang dirinya

…

Dua bulan berlalu, musim gugur telah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa, JungKook membawa sebuah kotak bekal, berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelas Taehyung. Senyum tidak henti-hentinya mengiringi perjalanannya.

Tapi saat sampai di depan pintu kelas Taehyung. JungKook membatu melihat Taehyung yang mencium Irene tepat didepan matanya. Kotak bekal yang dibawa JungKook terjatuh begitu saja. Rasa sesak menyelimuti dada JungKook.

"hyung" ucapan JungKook tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Dia langsung melarikan diri dari sana, tangisnya pecah. Tidak diperdulikannya orang orang yang berada di koridor sekolah menatapnya bingung. Berharap Taehyung mengejarnya dan menenangkannya serta menjelaskan semuanya. Namun yang di dapatnya hanyalah kekosongan.

"JungKook-ah ada apa, kenapa kau menangis" ucap Yoongi saat tak sengaja bertemu JungKook di depan kelasnya.

"Yoongi hyung, tolong izinkan aku, aku merasa tidak enak badan" setelah mengucapkan itu JungKook berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, sebelum Yoongi bertanya yang macam-macam.

.

.

Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar JungKook, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sudah sejam Taehyung bertahan di posisinya dia harus menjelaskan pada JungKook apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Jungkook masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Sakit hati, tentu saja. Kenapa taehyung tidak megejarnya tadi, itu artinya taehyung memiliki hubungan yang dengan Irene sehingga tidak mampu meninggalkan gadis cantik itu untuk mengejarnya.

"bunny buka pintunya sayang, biarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" ucap Taehyung frustasi, mengingat kembali memori dimana Irene yang meminta bantuannya untuk meniup matanya yang kemasukan pasir dan berakhir dengan Irene yang dengan seenaknya mencium dirinya didepan JungKook. Saat Taehyung melepas ciumannya Irene menampilkan seringai, membuat Taehyung sadar jika dirinnya dijebak. Dan saat Taehyung ingin mengejar JungKook, Irene menahan tangannya sampai seongsangnim datang ke kelas mereka.

"bunny izinkan aku masuk. Please sayang"

"pergi, biarkan aku sendiri" teriak JungKook. Taehyung mengehela nafasnya

"baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu. Jika kau sudah tenang hubungi aku, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku pulang dulu" kemudian Taehyung pergi dari apartemen JungKook.

…..

5 hari berlalu

JungKook masih berdiam diri dikamarnya. Selama itu JungKook tidak pergi kesekolahnya dan tidak bertemu Taehyung. dia juga mengganti password apartemennya dan mematikan ponselnya agar Taehyung tidak bisa menghubunginya. Taehyung menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu JungKook sampai JungKook tenang. JungKook hanya ingin sendiri, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dan memutar kembali memori kenangan dirinya dan Taehyung. Dia sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Taehyung, tapi pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menyakiti hatinya.

Airmata kembali menetes di pipi JungKook, dan juga sudah berapa hari ini JungKook pusing serta mual mual. Mungkin karna dirinya masuk angin mengingat dia tidak memakan atau meminum apapun.

Malam ini JungKook bergelung dalam selimutnya, badannya panas dingin. Kepalanya pusing membuatnya tidak sanggup beranjak dari tempat tidur. Bel apartemennya terus berbunyi, dan samar samar JungKook bisa mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya dari luar. Namun rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya membuat JungKook memejamkan matanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Taehyung lelah menunggu JungKook yang tidak juga menghubunginya sehingga dia mendatangi aprtemen kekasihnya itu. Taehyung memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu, namun password yang dia masukkan salah. Jungkook sudah menggantinya.

Taehyung menekan bel apartemennya sambil memanggil nama JungKook namun tak ada jawaban disana, Taehyung mulai khawatir takut jika JungKook kenapa-napa, akhirnya dengan bantuan satpam apartemen Taehyung berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen JungKook.

Mendobrak kamar JungKook, wajah Taehyung bertambah khawatir saat melihat JungKook terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya.

Taehyung segera memanggil dokter yang biasa menanganinya saat dia sakit. Dan setelah 15 menit dokter yang Taehyung panggil datang memeriksa keadaan JungKook.

…..

JungKook terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah normal kembali. Taehyung menggenggam jemari JungKook erat.

Masih terngiang di kepalanya apa yang dikatakan dokter kepadanya tadi.

"dia hamil, sudah dua bulan. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu banyak berfikir"

Kemudian otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian dimana dia dan JungKook melakukan itu tepat dua bulan yang lalu, berarti itu anaknya. Tapi JungKook kan laki-laki bagaimana bisa dia hamil.

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya saat, JungKook memanggil nya. Ternyata JungKook sudah sadar.

"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" ucap Taehyung mengelus surai JungKook.

….

JungKook terbangun dari tidur panjangnya (?). dia baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika merasakan sebuh tangan melingkar erat di pinggangnya yang berasal dari seorang pemuda yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Sejak kapan Taehyung ada disini, tanpa mau memikirkannya JungKook menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari tubuhnya secara perlahan, dan berangkat dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil air minum karna kerongkongannya sudah sangat kering minta diisi.. Namun rasa mual datang kembali

Dengan cepat JungKook berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan isi perutnya namun tidak ada yang keluar. JungKook keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Taehyung sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Membuat jungkook bertanya tanya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook melewati taehyung begitu saja, dia masih marah dengan pemuda itu.

"kau hamil"

Satu ucapan Taehyung menghentikan langkah jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, bagaimana dia bisa lupa fakta penting dalam hidupnya. Sekelabat bayangan ibunya yang mengatakan kalau dia berbeda dari orang lain muncul di kepalanya. Dia sudah mengetahuinya kalau dirinya bisa hamil tapi bagaimana bisa padahal dia baru sekali melakukannya dengan Taehyung. Tapi ingatannya kembali mereka melakukannya beronde-ronde, dan selama itu taehyung terus mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam diri jungkook.

"bagaimana kau bisa hamil, JungKook-ah. Kau itu laki-laki" taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Membuat dada JungKook seperti dipukul dengan palu besar, baru kali ini Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang begitu dingin, Taehyung bahkan tidak memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"aku berbeda hyung, aku bisa mengandung. Maaf aku tidak memberi tahukan padamu" ucap JungKook bergetar. Merasa bersalah karna tidak memberitahukan taehyung yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya.

"gugurkan" satu kalimat dari Taehyung mampu membuat JungKook jatuh kelapisan bumi yang paling bawah. JungKook mendekati Taehyung dan mengenggam tangannya. Air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"kenapa, kau harus bertanggung jawab hyung. Aku tidak akan mengugurkannya"

Melihat JungKook yang menangis di hadapannya membuat dada Taehyung sakit, ingin sekali dia menghapus air mata itu dan memeluk kekasih yang dicintainya. Namun rasa ego mengalahkan semuanya. Mereka tidak boleh menikah, mereka masih SMA bagiamana dia akan menghidupi Jungkook. Bagaimana tentang padangan keluarga dan teman-temannya jika mengetahui mereka menikah karna Jungkook telah hamil duluan. Taehyung belum siap memikirkannya.

"kau tidak boleh hamil Kook-ah. Kita masih SMA. Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku jika kau bisa hamil" ucap Taehyung frustasi.

"mianhae hyung"

"pokoknya gugurkan anak itu. Aku belum siap menjadi ayah" Taehyung melepas genggaman tangan JungKook dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan JungKook yang menangis menatap kepergiannya.

Dan sejak saat itu Taehyung tidak pernah lagi menghubungi JungKook. Membuat JungKook sakit bukan hanya fisiknya tapi hatinya. Mengingat janji Taehyung yang selalu disampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Namun nyatanya pemuda yang dicintainya itu pergi meninggalkannya dimasa masa tersulit di kehidupannya.

Dengan menyeret koper besar JungKook pergi dari apartemennya. Pulang kerumah orang tuanya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Meninggalkan sekolah yang sangat dcintainya dan juga meninggakan kenangan bahagia dan juga pahitnya karna Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook membenci taehyung dengan segenap hatinya.

Flashback off

Air mata Jungkook lolos begitu saja menceritakan kenangan pahitnya bersama Taehyung, rasa sesak yang dia tahan selama ini akhirnya menyeruak kembali. Hatinya kembali mengingat setiap rasa sakit yang di rasaknnya dulu mengingat bagaimana Taehyung meninggalkannnya dan anak mereka.

Yoongi memeluk JungKook, menenangkan adik kesayangannya di dalam pelukanya. Dia juga terkejut mendengar cerita JungKook. Yoongi ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan JungKook. Di dalam hatinya menyumpahi sahabat jimin itu karna telah berani meninggalkan adik kesayangannya tanpa mau bertanggung jawab.

Ketika dirasanya JungKook sudah tenang, Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menatap JungKook kembali. Rasa penasarannya masih ada, dia harus menuntaskannya agar JungKook merasa lega dengan beban yang disimpannya

"lalu bagaimana dengan anak kalian dia dimana sekarang " tanya Yoongi

JungKook terdiam dan air matanya kembali menetes

TBC

Akhirnya kelaar juga chapter ketiga. Maafkeun author yang updatenya lama. author banyak kerjaan ngisi nilai siswa kelas 3 yang udah lulus dari sekolah, nyetak ijazah, belajar E-rapot. Sehingga menyita waktu author untuk menulis fanfic #curhat. Dan chapter ini author selesain dalam satu malam jadi jika ada yang kurang pas di hati reader mohon maaf dan harap dimaklumi. Untuk yang review udah terjawab semua kan di chapter ini. jika penasaran bagaimana anak taekook silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya.^.^

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review di fancfic author.

Yang masih baper sama wawancara nya bangtan di cnnindonesia dan ngeliat preview konser mereka ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia. Berarti kita sama. Sampai sekarang author masih bapereu. Dan jangan lupa vote bangtan di billboard dan juga streaming mv mereka.

Gomawo and saranghae readers. Terus ikuti fanfic author ya. *bow* *kiss*


	4. Chapter 4

Author comeback. Masih adakah yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Maafkeun author yang sok sibuk di dunia real. sehingga updatenya telat ngalah ngalahin pms. Jangan lupa reviewnya. Semoga suka sama cerita author yang makin receh dan banyak typo.

Don't be silent reader

Flashback On

Bunga salju berjatuhan di hari ini, udara dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Semua orang menggunakan mantel tebal untuk menghangati tubuh mereka. Walaupun suhu debawah 0 derajat tidak menutup kemungkinan aktifitas di kota yang padat penduduk itu beku. Orang orang masih harus bekerja dan melakukan aktifitasnya.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci dengan pipi chubbynya mengeratkan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Suhu dikorea saat musim dingin tidak main main. Dia berdiri di sebrang halte bis dengan koper besar berada di samping kaki kirinya. Hari ini dia akan pulang ke Busan menemui orang tuanya, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia memegang perutnya yang masih rata namun sudah terisi oleh nyawa yang lain dan tersenyum kecut. Membuatnya kembali memikirkan orang yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas dirinya membuat air matanya menetes.

Beep beep beep

Bunyi alarm yang berasal dari lampu merah menunjukkan bahwa pejalan kaki boleh melintas menyadarkannya, Jungkook menyeret koper besarnya menuju halte bis. Namun sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang di jalanan yang licin tanpa menghiraukan lampu yang masih menyala merah untuk pejalan kaki.

Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya melihat mobil merah itu terus melaju kearahnya, dia memejamkan matanya. _Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini_

Braakkk

Tubuh Jungkook terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Darah segar keluar dari tubuhnya. Jalanan putih yang tertutupi salju itu mulai memerah karna darah Jungkook. Orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri tubuhnya. Jungkook tidak lagi merasakan tubuhnya dan matanya mulai terpejam sebelum

"Jeon Jungkook" seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Jungkook tersadar dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya pemuda bermata elang yang sangat di benci dan juga dicintainya menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. Jungkok tersenyum tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah pemuda itu

"hyung, jangan pergi" ucapnya dan Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

...

Jungkook tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, warna putihlah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. _Apakah aku sudah mati, apakah aku ada di surga._

Jungkook mengerjabkan mata bulatnya kembali, menemukan bahwa dirinya masih hidup dan berada disalah satu ruangan dirumah sakit. Dia mencoba bangkit dan bersandar dipinggir ranjang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan rasa nyeri di bagian perutnya.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan kedua orang tuanya masuk dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dokter memasuki ruangan setelah kedua orang tua Jungkook memanggilnya. Dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Jungkook, setelah berbincang bincang dengan kedua orang tuanya, dokter itu pergi dari ruangan Jungkook.

Appa menghampiri Jungkook dengan raut khawatirnya, segera memeluk anak bungsunya itu

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Jungkookie" ucap sang appa

"appa, apa yang terjadi denganku. Dimana aku .Bagaimana eomma dan appa bisa disini" tanya Jungkook beruntun. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dirinya yang menyebrang jalan tiba tiba ditabrak oleh mobil dan yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah Kim Taehyung yang mengampirinya dengan raut khawatir. Ngomong ngomong Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tidak menemukan pemuda itu disini. _Apakah itu hanya mimpi,_ inner Jungkook

"sekarang kau ada dirumah sakit di Busan. Seseorang menghubungi appa kalau kau kecelakaan di Seoul. Kami memindahkanmu kesini kemarin. Kau sudah 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri" ucap sang appa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti,

"eomma" ucap Jungkook ketika melihat sang eomma yang berada di belakang appanya, melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"yeobo kemarilah, Jungkook sudah sadar" ucap sang appa menyadarkan eomma Jungkook

Eomma menghampiri Jungkook dan

Plaakkk

Sebuah tamparan yang didapati Jungkook di pipinya, membuat Jungkook terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap sang eomma. Dia tahu eommanya pasti sudah mengetahui keadaanya melalui pemeriksaan dokter. Jungkook pantas menerimanya, tamparan yang didapatnya tidak sesakit hatinya karna telah mengecewakan eommanya.

"yeobeo" appa Jungkook terkejut dengan yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini hah" ucap eommanya, amarah terlihat di matanya. Perasaan khawatir telah hilang mengingat perbuatan anak bungsunya itu. Nafasnya memburu siap mengeluarkan emosinya menatap anak bungsunya. Satu kata yang ada dipikiran wanita paruh baya yang telah membesarkan Jungkook.

Kecewa

"yeobeo tenanglah, Jungkook baru saja sadar. Biarkan dia beristirahat" ucap Appa Jungkook menggenggam tangan istrinya berusaha menenangkan.

Eomma Jungkook menghempaskan tangan suaminya "kau sebaiknya diam saja, ini terjadi karna kau terlalu memanjakannya"

Appa Jungkook terdiam dengan kata kata istrinya, dia tau watak istrinya jika sudah marah dan kecewa. Akhirnya dia diam saja melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang istri kepada anak bungsu mereka itu. Sejujurnya dia juga merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya, namun dia menyembunyikannya mengingat anaknya yang dalam kondisi tidak baik. berbeda dengan istrinya, namun dia percaya semarah apapun istrinya kepada anaknya dia tidak akan melukai anaknya.

"baiklah lakukan apa yang kau mau, agar kau tenang. Aku mau membayar biaya administrasi Jungkook dulu, kau jangan terlalu keras padanya" setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu. Appa Jungkook pergi meninggalkan istri dan anaknya .

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, Jungkook masih dengan pikirannya

"Jeon Jungkook tatap eomma jika berbicara. Kemana hilangnya sopan satunmu terhadap orang tua" ucap eomma Jungkook dingin.

Membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau menatap sang eomma. Jungkook terkejut melihat sang eomma, Kilatan amarah yang terpancar dari mata indahnya sudah berganti dengan tatapan sendu. Khawatir, kecewa, marah, sedih semuanya menjadi satu.

"Jungkookie siapa yang menghamilimu. Apa salah eomma sampai kau bisa jadi seperti ini. Eomma sangat mempercayaimu ketika kau bilang akan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul karna eomma ingin kau mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik. Kau itu cerdas kookie Eomma sudah bilang kalau kau itu berbeda tapi kenapa kau melakukannya. . Apa eomma dan appa kurang memberimu perhatian dan kasih sayang, sampai sampai kau meminta perhatian dan kasih sayang orang lain dengan cara seperti itu. Apa salah eomma kookie "

Ucap eomma Jungkook, air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya telah keluar dari kelopak mata itu, memikirkan anak yang selama ini dia percaya melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia duga. Jungkook yang selalu di banggakannya, anak cerdas yang polos, kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Mengingat itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Jungkook yang melihat itu memeluk eommanya.

"mianhae eomma, maafkan kookie" hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook katakan saat ini. Hatinya terlalu sakit karna telah membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Membuat eomma yang sangat dicintainya menangis untuk pertama kalinya dan itu karna nya. Dan yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Kim Taehyung pemuda yang mulutnya penuh dengan omong kosong. Membuat Jungkook semakin membencinya.

Eomma Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Jungkook, dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Tidak diperdulikannya Jungkook yang terus meminta maaf sambil menangis. Dia hanya kecewa pada dirinya yang tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik dan kecewa dengan Jungkook yang tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaannya.

"eomma benar benar kecewa. Jeon" ucap eomma Jungkook sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang di dominasi putih itu

Tepat saat sang eomma keluar, appa Jungkook memasuki ruangan itu dan memeluk Jungkook yang menangis dengan kencang sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Appa Jungkook mengelus surai hitam anaknya dan berhasil membuat Jungkook tenang.

"appa mianhae. aku memang bukan anak yang baik untuk kalian. Aku tidak bisa seperti Namjoon hyung yang selalu membuat kalian bangga" ucap Jungkook setelah melepaskan pelukan appanya

"sudahlah kookie, semuanya sudah terjadi" ucap sang appa dengan senyum diwajahnya

"appa bagaimana dengan kandunganku, apakah dia baik baik saja" Tanya Jungkook dia lupa jika ada nyawa yang lain di dalam tubuhnya.

"mianhae kookie. Karna benturan keras akibat tabrakan itu kau mengalami keguguran"

"apa" ucap Jungkook terkejut. Air mata kembali lolos dari kelopak matanya. Setelah putus dari pendidikannya, ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya, kehilangan kepercayaan sang eomma, dan kini dia kehilangan anaknya. Paket lengkap yang mendefiniskan hancurnya hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, membuat sang appa khawatir. Appa Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Jungkook.

"tidurlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya"

Setelah itu Jungkook terlelap dalam tidurnya, dia hanya berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

…

Sudah sebulan sejak Jungkook dirawat dirumah sakit, dan selama itu Jungkook yang ceria telah menjadi Jungkook yang pendiam selalu mengurung diri dikamarnya. Dia tidak berani lagi menatap dunia, dia merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Merasa bahwa dirinya lebih buruk dari manusia yang tidak sempurna. Dan itu semua berawal dari Kim Taehyung.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunanya, seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghampiri Jungkook . sedih melihat keadaan adiknya yang semakin mengenaskan sejak terakhir kali dia melihatnya

Jeon Namjoon kakak laki laki Jungkook yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikan S1 di amerika, tiba tiba di telepon oleh sang eomma untuk pulang dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa adiknya. Awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang eomma. Namun sekarang dia lebih dari percaya ketika melihat adiknya sekarang. Rambut berantakan, wajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di disekitar matanya, pakaian yang acak acakan. Jungkook melamun menatap kearah luaar melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Jungkookie" ucap Namjoon pelan.

"hyung" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon, langsung memeluk hyungnya dan menangis .

"uljima, kookie-ah" ucap Namjoon mengelus punggung adik kesayangannya itu

"hyung, aku bukan anak yang baik untuk eomma appa. Aku juga bukan adik yang baik untukmu hyung. Aku menjijikan hyung, semua ini karna namja itu. Dia membuat semuanya hancur hyung" ucp Jungkook terisak.

Namjoon menatap adiknya , hatinya sakit melihat adiknya yang kuat menjadi rapuh mengalahkan musim gugur diluar sana. Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan tatapan tegas namun lembut ke Jungkook

"Jungkookie dengarkan hyung bagaimanapun buruknya masa lalumu ingatlah masa depanmu masih suci dan menanti disana. Berbuat baiklah mulai sekarang karna orang yang baik pasti dipertemukan dengan orang yang baik pula. Kau seorang namja, jangan lemah seperti yeoja. Jeon Jungkook yang hyung kenal bukan seperti ini, siapa kau yang berani masuk kedalam tubuh adikku. Kuatlah Jeon Jungkook, kau harus bangkit dan tunjukkan kau baik baik saja kepada orang yang meninggalkanmu dulu. Masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu ada eomma, appa, dan juga hyung"

Jungkook menatap lurus kedalam mata Namjoon, ya hyungnya benar dia harus bangkit dan menunjukkan dia baik baik saja walaupun sudah ditinggalkan. Dia adalah namja bukan yeoja. Dan Jungkook adalah namja yang kuat. Tidak salah dia memilih hyungnya sebagai panutanya selama ini. Namjoon yang memiliki wajah tampan, dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan juga iq dia atas rata rata, serta sifat yang tegas. Setiap perkataanya mampu membuat seseorang termotivasi.

"hyung gomawo, aku akan berusaha memulai semuanya dari awal"

Sejak itu Jungkook menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan seperti dulu, melanjutkan pendidikannya dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Flashback off

Jungkook terseyum mengingat hyung yang di sayanginya itu. Sekarang hyungnya tinggal di amerika, dan bekerja di perusahaan yang menciptaakan windows dan software yang sering di pakainya sehari-hari, Microsoft Corp. Dan juga telah menikah dengan seorang namja cantik Kim Seokjin yang juga bekerja diperusahaan yang sama yang kabarnya sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. ya Kim Seokjin juga namja yang berbeda sama seperti Jungkook.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang sudah ceria seperti dulu. Dan kembali memeluk namja yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"aigoo, Jungkookie sudah dewasa sekarang"

Mereka pun beranjak dari taman kampus mengingat hari yang sudah sore.

….

Jungkook menyenandungkan lagu Nothing Like Us milik Justin Biber yang keluar dari headset yang dia pakai di kedua telinganya. Senyum cerah terkembang di bibir cherrynya.

"kau masih saja menyukai lagu itu" ucap seseorang yang sudah menunggu didepan apartemennya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung, namja dengan mata elang yang selalu mengganggunya selama seminggu sejak kepindahannya

Jungkook memasang wajah datar, tanpa menatap taehyung, dia memasukkan password apartemennya sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh taehyung, membuat Jungkook masuk kedalam dekapan hangat taehyung. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, dia hanya diam terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan taeyung.

Taehyung semakin erat mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang sekarang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, padahal terakhir kali dia memeluk Jungkook tinggi Jungkook masih sebatas dadanya.

Waktu memang cepat berlalu, dia sangat sangat sangat merindukan namja ini.

"aku sungguh merindukanmu kookie-ah" ucap taehyung, wajahnya menyusup ke perpotongan leher Jungkook, menghirup aroma sabun yang selalu disukainya dulu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Jungkook membuat taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Takut jika dia melonggarkan pelukannya Jungkook akan menghilang lagi dari hidupnya.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, dia menyadari kalau hanya Jungkooklah satu satunya orang yang dicintainya, yang membuatnya terjebak dalam rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh taehyung, dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya dia berontak, karna bagaimanapun taehyung adalah namja yang sangat di bencinya.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, taehyung kembali membuka suaranya, dia sangat penasaran akan hal ini "Jungkook-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita setelah kau kecelakaan"

Jungkook tersadar setelah mendengat pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut taehyung dan mulai berontak , membuat taehyung melepas pelukannya karna tenaga Jungkook yang kuat melebihi dirinya.

"kau, bagaimana kau tahu aku kecelakaan" Tanya Jungkook melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah taehyung.

"Saat itu aku sedang mengikutimu memastikan apakah kau baik-baik saja. Namun sebuah mobil melaju kearahmu. Aku tidak sempat menyelamatkanmmu. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja didepan mataku. Aku langsung menghampirimu dan membawammu kerumah sakit" taehyung menatap Jungkook sendu.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ada disana saat aku sudah sadar" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Tangan nya sudah mengepal, membuat buku jarinya memutih menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu. Aku merasa bersalah jadi aku pergi dari sana"

Kesabaran Jungkook sudah habis, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Mendengar perkataan taehyung yang meninggalkannya karna merasa bersalah, jika merasa bersalah seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab dan meminta maaf bukan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Jungkook jadi semakin membenci taehyung.

Plakk

Taehyung merasakan panas di pipinya, yang berasal dari tangan Jungkook. taehyung diam, dia pantas mendapatkan, dia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Menjadi pengecut karna sesuatu yang harus dicapainya dan meninggalkan orang yang dicintanya.

"kau sebaiknya jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku" ucap Jungkook dan berbalik

"Jungkook-ah mianhae, aku masih mencintaimu. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi" taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook yang masih emosi dengan cepat memukul perut taehyung dengan sikunya. Membuat taehyung memundurkan tubuhnya. Kesempatan itu di pakai Jungkook untuk Menarik lengan taehyung dan membanting tubuh taehyung kelantai apartemen yang dingin itu. Tidak sia sia Jungkook belajar taekwondo selama di Busan.

Taehyung terbaring sambil memegang tubuhnya yang sakit akibat perlakuan Jungkook. dia tidak menduga Jungkook akan melakukan itu kepadanya.

"tidak ada kesempatan untukmu Kim. Jika kau berani mendekatiku dan mengatakan omong kosong itu lagi, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini. dan juga anak kita sudah pergi ke surge karna ke egoisanmu" ucap Jungkook melempar pandangan sinis kearah taehyung yang sedang kesakitan dibawah nya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen meninggalkan namja yang sangat di bencinya itu.

Taehyung. mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya. Masih memegang pinggangnya yang sakit.

"aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku Jeon Jungkook" teriak taaehyung didepan apartemen Jungkook

Taehyung bertekad aan membuat Jungkook mencintainya lagi, tidak masalah jika dia harus dipukul dan dii banting seperti tadi asalkan namja yang dicintainya itu kembali padanya. Dia hanya ingin menebus kesalahan yang telah dia buat dimasa lalu.

Taehyung yakin jika Jungkook masih mencintainya walaupun sedikit. Mengingat namja itu membalas pelukannya tadi.

Taehyung masuk kedalam apartemennya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sakit. Sambil memikirkan rencana apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Jungkook.

TBC

Nanntikan chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan lama updatenya, mengingat banyaknya nilai yang harus diisi dan rapot yang harus di edit. Jangan bosen sama cerita author

Don't be silent reader .

Gomawo saranghaeyo


End file.
